


Fix You

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 4: Candlelight<br/><i>- Jean. - ripete quella, la voce carica di sincera preoccupazione. - Quella è la mano con cui combatti. -<br/>- È anche la mano con cui ti ho ordinato di andare a crepare come un idiota, e solo. - mormora; la fiamma sta scavando nella sua pelle e lacrime iniziano a formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Il dolore rende difficile mettere le parole una dietro l'altra, dare loro un senso logico. Non sa perchè Marco si trovi lì, ma più la mano affonda verso la cera della candela, più lui gli appare nitido e visibile. Ogni dettaglio si fa più chiaro, e lui è di nuovo vivo e intatto, tanto vicino che Jean potrebbe allungare l'altra mano e toccarlo. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

 

 

 

Inizia tutto con una candela.

Quando passa il palmo della mano appena al di sopra della punta della fiammella, avvertendone appena il calore, pensieri che mai avrebbe creduto di poter avere si insinuano nella mente stanca di Jean. Non sa a cosa attribuire lo star pensando proprio al dannato giorno in cui la sua vita è cambiata per sempre; forse è l'ora tarda, forse è il buio che circonda l'abitazione in cui il Caporale ha fatto rifugiare tutta la sua nuova squadra.

Forse è il fatto che così tante cose siano cambiate in così poco tempo, o forse è l'assenza di qualcuno con cui poter parlare apertamente di tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa. Armin e Connie sono buoni amici, ma conosce il primo troppo superficialmente, mentre Connie ha già i suoi problemi a cui pensare.

O forse la causa di quella sua riflessione è davvero solamente da attribuire alla profondità della fiamma e a quanto questa sembri attrarlo, per la prima volta dopo mesi.

 

Jean non ha mai avuto paura del fuoco prima di quel giorno. A pensarci bene non si è mai nemmeno fermato a riflettere su nulla di ciò che lo circondava: la sua vita è sempre stata un misto di velocità e fatica, orgoglio e risultati da ottenere. Non aveva il tempo di pensare. Non aveva il tempo di considerare.

Quello lo lasciava volentieri a Marco, che in qualche modo sembrava in grado di percepire e comprendere tutte le verità sul mondo, verità che a Jean non importavano.

Marco, tanto gentile e disponibile. Marco, tanto buono e stupido da morire così, senza che nessuno avesse un'ultima possibilità di dirgli addio, senza che nessuno avesse potuto cullarlo negli ultimi istanti di vita.

Marco che era bruciato tra le fiamme in cui Jean aveva conosciuto il reale significato della paura, e il proprio futuro.

 

E ora, davanti a quella candela, mentre la piccola vampa – misera, pallida imitazione delle decine di pire funebri sparse per tutta la città di Trost – entra nuovamente in contatto diretto con la pelle della sua mano destra, Jean si chiede se Marco abbia provato lo stesso dolore che sta provando lui.

Una voce proveniente dall'altra parte del tavolo lo distrae dal proprio stupido intento; Jean stringe i denti, riportando la mano sul fuoco e ignorando volutamente la figura sfocata seduta sulla sedia di fronte alla sua.

\- Jean. - ripete quella, la voce carica di sincera preoccupazione. - Quella è la mano con cui combatti. -

\- È anche la mano con cui ti ho ordinato di andare a crepare come un idiota, e solo. - mormora; la fiamma sta scavando nella sua pelle e lacrime iniziano a formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Il dolore rende difficile mettere le parole una dietro l'altra, dare loro un senso logico. Non sa perchè Marco si trovi lì, ma più la mano affonda verso la cera della candela, più lui gli appare nitido e visibile. Ogni dettaglio si fa più chiaro, e lui è di nuovo vivo e intatto, tanto vicino che Jean potrebbe allungare l'altra mano e toccarlo.

\- Jean, smettila. - le lacrime che offuscano la vista di Jean sono le stesse che riempono gli occhi grandi e impietositi di Marco. - Ti stai facendo male. Ti prego, smettila. Non riesco a sopportarlo. -

\- Ha fatto male, Marco? - Jean sta ansimando, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le palpebre che si chiudono a intermittenza, sconnesse e tremule; dev'essere uno spettacolo pietoso. - Bruciare? -

Marco inclina la testa, sorridendo un sorriso carico di tristezza e compassione. Per un lungo istante, la mente di Jean è assolutamente convinta che lui sia lì, che sia tornato per lui. Ma quando Marco risponde, ogni certezza crolla.

\- I morti non provano alcun dolore, amore mio. Smettila di farti del male inutilmente. -

Un dolore improvviso prende possesso di Jean; non ha origine dalla sua mano, ma da una rabbia cieca dentro di lui, una rabbia che gli ordina di afferrare quel fuoco appieno e lasciare che lo incendi, lasciare che lo porti da Marco. Ma prima che possa soltanto sfiorare il candelabro, Jean ha una rapida visione di Marco alzarsi e gettarlo di lato, oltre il bordo del tavolo e sul pavimento. Lo fissa rotolare via fino a insinuarsi sotto la cucina, mentre lo stoppino della fiammella si spegne lentamente, lasciandolo nel buio più totale.

È sempre nel buio più totale che sente due labbra disperatamente calde posarsi sulle sue, e non sa come reagire – tutto quello che sta succedendo è assurdo e la mano brucia e il dolore è troppo perchè lui possa gestirlo e _non ce la faccio più._..

\- Jean! Jean, sei qui? -

Una luce ravviva l'ambiente; Jean è seduto, il fiato corto e la mano ustionata abbandonata sul proprio ginocchio. Si volta verso Eren e Sasha, che lo stanno fissando confusi. Sasha intravede le gocce di sangue che scivolano tra le sue dita e urla spaventata, quasi facendo cadere lei stessa la candela che tiene in mano.

\- Che diavolo ti è successo? - urla Eren; sembra sinceramente preoccupato. - Non eri a letto, io e Armin non riuscivamo a capire dove fossi finito. Ci hai fatto prendere uno spavento assurdo! -

Jean lo fissa; non ha la forza di rispondere, né di protestare quando Sasha volta la sua mano e quasi sviene di fronte al solco che il fuoco ha lasciato nella sua pelle, carne viva esposta agli occhi e sangue pulsante. Eppure, si rende conto, non fa male. Non fa per niente male.

\- Non lo so. - risponde alla domanda di Eren; fissa nel vuoto da cui Marco gli ha sorriso, solamente pochi istanti prima. Il vuoto da cui Marco lo ha salvato da quella piccola vendetta personale. - Io davvero non lo so. -


End file.
